


the big bang

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [16]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: A young Madison does the right thing.prompt: magical





	the big bang

There’s one, magical moment where the world feels  _right_. Where everything thing that was wrong and tilted is suddenly fixed. But then the door swings open to Mr. Clark’s study, Mrs. Clark  _screams_ ,and Madison comes back to herself. Back to the world where she’s holding a smoking gun and her father’s brains are splattered across his desk.

“What did you do?!” Fingers grip her shoulders and Mrs. Clark shakes her daughter.

Madison clenches her jaw and pulls away from her mother. The gun is still in her hand. “I did what I had to. I did the right thing.”


End file.
